H20 Mako water part 2
by kyubi2020
Summary: Set after Sabrina the Teenage Witch: Meets The H20 mermaids. After escaping from the witches council Shadow and Amanda try to settle in with the support of their friends Celo, Rikki, Bella and Emma. But even has one threat ends, another threat is surely to take it's place.
1. Character profiles

**Main:**

**Rikki Chadwick**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 3 years has the powers of Hydro-Thermokinesis, Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis, age 19-20.

**Cleo Sertori**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 3 years, has the powers of Hydrokinesis and Aerokinesis, in a relationship with Lewis, age 18-19

**Isabella "Bella" Hartley**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 10 years, has the powers of Gelidkinesis, Substanciakinesis and Mecokinesis, in a relationship with Will, age 18-19.

**Shadow**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Half Witch-Half mermaid

Magic Manifestation

Orange Sparkles

She is a lesbian who became a mermaid after she fall though a portal and landed in the moon pool during a full moon, but after the solar eclipse and due to the colliding powers of both the moon ring and crystal, Shadow had revert back into a 8 year child but somehow had also become a half witch who is currently wanted by the magic council, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis , Hydro-Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis , Invisibility, Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, High-Speed Regeneration and Volume Reduction, in a relationship with Amanda age 8.

**Emma Gilbert**:

Species:

Human (formerly)

Mermaid

Mermaid for 3 years, and has since return back to the golden coast in order reunited with her friends, has the power of Cryokinesis and Hydro-Cryokinesis, age 17-18.

**Amanda Wiccan: **

Species:

Witch

Magic Manifestation

Multicolored Sparkles

Multicolored Sparkles +

Orange Light Ball _(season 5-Onwards)_

She is the bratty younger cousin of Sabrina Spellman. She was also a formidable rival to her older cousin as her spoiled ways often put Sabrina or her friends in turmoil. However, as she grew, she matured and became close to Sabrina. In the end she choose to remain by her love's side and cos of this is also wanted by the magic council, in a relationship with Shadow.

**Secondary:**

Will Benjamin: Human, in a relationship with Bella Hartley, 18-19

Zane Bennett: Human, in a relationship with Rikki Chadwick, age 18-19

Lewis McCartney: Human, in a relationship with Cleo Sertori, age 18-19

More coming soon

**Recurring characters: **

**Mako: Island of secrets:**

**Lyla**:

Species:

Mermaid

She was banished from the pods after allowing Zac to fall into the moon pool, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction, Age 16.

**Nixie**:

Species:

Mermaid

She was banished from the pods after allowing Zac to fall into the moon pool, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction, Age 16.

**Sirena**:

Species:

Mermaid

She was banished from the pods after allowing Zac to fall into the moon pool, has the powers of Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Hydro-Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Aerokinesis and Volume Reduction, Age 16.

**Zac: **

Species:

Human (formally)

Merman

He became a Merman after having camped on Mako Island, and falling into the moon pool, has the powers of Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Thermokinesis, Invisibility, Volume Reduction, age 15-16

**Cam:**

Species:

Human

He is friends with Zac, and is in on his merman secret. He goes to the same school as Zac does and also works as a lifeguard.

**Evie McLaren**:

Species:

Human

She is Zac's girlfriend. She goes to the same school as Zac and Cam, but feels that Zac is hiding something from her.

**Rita Santos**:

Species:

Mermaid

She is the principal of Suncoast High and is also the pretend auntie of Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.

More coming soon

**Carly:**

Species:

Human

She works at the Ocean café and seems to be friends with Evie McLaren.

**David:**

Species:

Human

He works at his dad's café. His family owns the Ocean Café and are well liked in the local community.

**Rob Blakely:**

Species:

Human

He is Zac Blakely's father, and a doctor by profession.

**Mrs Blakely:**

Species:

Human

She is Zac Blakely's mother and the wife of Rob Blakely.

**Antagonists:**

Dr Denman:

Species:

Human

She is a Marine Biologist who came back after picking signs of something similar to a mermaid. After being saved from almost certain death at the hands of her own Marine Biologist team, and from this point becomes allies with the girl.

Sophie Benjamin:

Species:

Human (former)

Syrian hamster

She is Will's Sister and an ally of Dr. Denman. At least until she was turned into a hamster by Amanda after she had insulted her girlfriend, and who now lives with Will has a house pet.

More coming soon

**Other:**

Nate's band

Bella - lead vocals

Nate - keyboards

Lewis McCartney - drums

Unnamed lead guitarist

Unnamed bassist

**Sabina Spellman:**

Species:

Half Witch-Half Mortal

Magic Manifestation

Gold Sparkles (Season 1-3)

Orange Sparkles (Season 4-onwards)

She is the older cousin of Amanda Wiccan and who is current married to Harvey Kinkle.

More coming soon


	2. A new beginning

Chapter 9*: A new beginning

A day after escaping from the witch's council Shadow and Amanda are now living together inside a one bedded apartment located near the canal. Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma were also there, has they all gathered inside of the living room to discuss recent events.

"First and for most. Are you sure that the magic council won't pursuit you in this realm?" Rikki asked.

"I doubt it. Has though it true they can casted becoming a mermaid spell, they will be unable to use magic until they transform back from a mermaid or merman. Even if they did cast the spell, and get someone else to use connect to Mako Island spell, they is still no need to worry has this spell will only work if you have Mer DNA." Shadow answered.

"And Shadow, Why didn't you allow her to move into your house?" Cleo and Emma asked.

"Because we aren't decided whether or not to go back once things clam down." Amanda answered.

Rikki's café-11:00am

Feeling left out Zane, Lewis and Will had called an emergency meeting with their girlfriends Rikki, Cleo and Bella who themselves had just arrived at the café, and has the waitresses were going about their daily routine, the girls gathered with their almost unhappy boyfriends.

"We call this meeting because it seems you girls like to spend more time with Shadow then us." Said Zane, Lewis and Will.

"Well if it wasn't for Shadow then we would have been charged with contempt of court." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"…Our about If we all gather here tonight and have dinner has couples rather than singles." Said Lewis.

"He does have a good pointed. Has at least we get our relationships back on trap." Said Cleo.

Meanwhile…

Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves to the oceans café were immediately upon arrival they headed into café holding hands. On entering they immediately proceed towards the table at the centre of the room, but was stopped short by Sirena who had approached them from the stage.

"Wait. Is that you Shadow?" Sirena asked.

"I am Shadow, but may ask who you are?" Shadow countered with another question.

"My name is Sirena, and it seems that you have lost all of memories of your past. Though may ask who your girlfriend."

"I am Amanda and it nice to meet you Sirena." Said Amanda.

"Anyway, would be alright if I introduce you to Rita and my friends Amanda." Said Sirena.

"Sure I would love that." Said Amanda.

20 minutes later…

Cleo, Rikki and Bella surfaced at the centre of the moon pool, after they swam though the under entrance to the moon pool. Emma herself was glad to them but instantly asked "How did go with your boyfriends?"

"After tonight our relationships should be back on track." The girls answered.

"I am unsure however to where Shadow and Amanda have gotten to." Said Emma.

"My guess is that they have zapped off someone for the day." Said

"Your probably right but for now let's just enjoy the time we got, has new and old threats could rise at any moment." Said Bella.

"It the good thing that we got a half witch-half mermaid and a witch on our side." Said Rikki.

Rita house- 12:00pm

Sirena led Shadow and Amanda into Rita's house, before they proceed towards the bookcase. On arriving at the bookcase Sirena pressed the book which read "Mermaid myths" and within seconds the secret entrance to the Grotto opened.

"We never would have guess that there is secret entrance within this house." Said Shadow and Amanda.

"Well you would have to expect from the oldest mermaid." Said Sirena.

They then followed Sirena further down the hallway. Until they entered the main part of the Grotto were Rita, Nixie and Lyla were surprised to see Shadow holding hands with Amanda.

"So this is why all of our moon rings are destroyed." Said Rita.

"I don't know anything about these moon rings, and who are you?" Shadow asked Rita.

"Shadow, let me introduce my friends Nixie and Lyla and also to our aunt Rita Santos." Said Sirena.

"So it true that becoming a child was not the only thing which the solar eclipse caused." Said Nixie and Lyla.

"Rita. My name is Amanda and I am Shadow's girlfriends. So if you are still disappointed by the moon rings, then why don't we just zapped them for you?" Amanda asked.

That night…

Rikki's cafe was set up for a late night opening, and Despite Rikki's best efforts Zane insist that they turn it into a money making event. Nate's bar were setting up on stage with exception of both Bella and Lewis who had decided to accommodate their lovers to the event.

While Bella and Will were getting ready for the night's event, Both Cleo and Lewis had just knocked on Shadow's and Amanda's apartment door who themselves had just zapped back into the apartment after having heard that the event might have a price for the best looking couple.

"We should have gotten back earlier, has I heard that this suddenly event which Zane put on could have a best couple contest. Though we don't even have time to change from our current clothing." Said Amanda.

"I can fix that hunni. To become a princess, for this onetime event. Give me the dress of Cinderella."

Following the incantation Shadow' hair and clothing transformed into Cinderella's hair, dress and glass Slippers.

"You could always do this." Amanda said as she zapped at her clothing which then changed into a short black dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thigh held up by Suspenders, and black high-heel boots with two lines of buttons on the front. "Has I love seeing your very deep cleavage, and though you are a princess. Do you know what's happens when clocks strike 12?"

That motion however was quickly pushed aside as they opened the apartment door to which they found both Cleo and Lewis who were holding hands, at the outside of the door.

"Shadow you look like a true princess." Cleo said, but saw that Lewis was staring at her.

"Hey! Back off from my girlfriend Lewis or otherwise you may find yourself being turned into a pig." Said Amanda.

"Am sorry but just socked to our much of princess she looks." Said Lewis.

20 minutes later…

Everyone had gathered at Rikki's café for the sudden special event which only couples were allowed to attained. Moments later the couples gathered in a line with Zane who had Rikki standing beside him, has he himself was standing just in front of a band which empty positions have been filled by an unnamed drummer and unmade female singer.

"I would like to welcome you all to this event, and wish that you all have a great time. Though remember that halfway through we may have vote on who is the best couple, and if we indeed do vote then the winner of the vote will receive £500 in cash." Said Zane.

Within minutes of this announcement the event got into full swing as the band began their performance to which many couples including Shadow and Amanda, Cleo and Lewis, Bella and Will, Rikki and Zane.

"I noticed that Shadow is wearing a strange looking dress which looks nothing like the 20th century dresses." Said Zane.

"Are you just saying that because you hasn't seem her has a princess?" Rikki asked.

While…

"Wow. How is possible for her to become princess in just a day." Said Lewis.

"I tell you before to stop staring at Shadow. Cos the last thing I wanted is for you to be turn into a pig." Said Shadow.

While…

"My, Shadow is true a princess." Said Will.

"Stay focus darling." Said Bella.

While…

"Your outfit seems to getting a lot of attention from the boys." Said Amanda.

"Well, after all this is Cinderella's dress." Said Shadow.

The night progressed, until the clock struck midnight when the event was called to a halted. At the same time Shadow's hair changed back to normal. Though her dress and glass slippers disintegrated leaving her full exposed with almost every male within the room staring at her humongous breasts.

"You need to zap some clothes on now Shadow!" Amanda yelled.

Shadow immediately zapped herself some new clothes. Has she now wears a black outfit consisting of a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt with a wide yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and black low-heeled Mary Janes.

In the process Shadow and Amanda knew that every couple within the café had seen her use witch crafted, has most of couples themselves were about to shout witch.

"…Time is present, time is future, to force these mortals to forget, move time forwards, so that by morning. their minds will be erased."

Following the incantation time advanced to 7:00am in the morning. From this however only Rikki and Zane found themselves waking up inside of the café which immediately bought confusion among them both.

"Going by this mess it would seem that we host some kind of event, but I can't remember what event exactly." Said Zane.

"For now it best if lock up and head home." Said Rikki.

To be continued


	3. Mako island exposed

Chapter 10*: Mako island exposed?

In an undisclosed location just off the golden coast. Dr Denman had gathered dozens of scientists, with her ally Sophie having already hired dozens of guards who armed with 9mm pistols. The scientist themselves were still confused to Dr Denman's plan has her boat had just being loaded up.

"We are scientists, not Marine Biologists." The lead scientist said.

"That's why I am taking a lead on this mission, and first part of this mission is to setup a base camp on Mako Island." Said Dr Denman.

"But what about these mermaids, has I hear that they thwart your numerous attempts of studying Mako Island." Another scientist yelled.

"And that why I have hired dozens of armed guards, and unlike last time we tripled the number of guards at our disposal." Said Sophie.

A few hours later…

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma were all hanging out at Shadow's and Amanda's apartment, were Amanda had just zapped up a ray of goodies which complete covered the table. Shadow herself was already sitting at the table, and was quickly joined by the girls with Amanda sitting on her lap.

"I can't believe you managed to zap up these ray of goodies with just one zap." Said Bella.

"Well with Magic, nothing is impossible." Said Amanda.

The girls then started to truck into the goodies.

"Anyway Amanda, with that said did anything magical happen last night. Has this morning I woke in clothes which I wore to the event." Said Emma.

"I also woke up this morning in the dress which I wore to the event." Cleo added.

"Apart from getting new dresses, neither of us used any magic during last night's event." Said Shadow.

"Am glad that nobody has since tried to discover the secrets of Mako Island, as it means we will be able to hang out has friends more often." Said Bella.

Moon pool-13:00pm

Nixie, Lyla and Sirena came to surface at the outer part of the moon pool. Mainly due to the fact that they saw a few scientist studying the area around the moon pool, but who was protected by four armed guards.

On seeing this Nixie prepared to use her powers against the scientists. Only to be stopped Lyla who followed by saying "Remember Nixie, our main priority is stop Zac from getting the trident at the next full moon."

"But if we allow them to keep studying, then they will sure found something which could put our pod in danger." Said Nixie.

"Lyla's right, has our best option is to inform our allies and friends and allow them to deal with this." Said Lyla.

An hour later…

Shadow, Amanda, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma had arrived back at Shadow's and Amanda's apartment, with them having already entered the apartment. Almost immediately they hear a knock at the door, while on the outside of door Nixie, Lyla and Sirena had just de cloaked moments before Will met up with them.

"You must be Bella's boyfriend Will." Said Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.

"That right and am guessing if you're here then you pro would saw Dr Denman's boat heading towards Mako Island." Said Will.

The door then opened to which allowed them all to enter. Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were relieved to see that all the girls had already gathered at the apartment.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Bella asked Will.

"I am here because during my dive I saw my sister Sophie once again alignment herself with Dr Denman." Will answered.

"Who is this Dr Denman?" A confused Shadow asked.

"Let's say she a consisted threat who seeks to either use us has experiment's, or to find the secret of Mako Island." Emma and Cleo then turned to Nixie, Lyla and Sirena. "And were guessing that is the reason why you girls are here."

"That's right, and just before we came here. We saw a few scientists studying the area around the moon pool." Said Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.

Amanda then kissed Shadow on the lips before she turned around and faced Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"Allow me to come, has all it would take is one zap." Said Amanda.

"Were sorry Amanda but if Nixie, Lyla and Sirena are right then using witchcraft would be far riskier." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

Shadow then ordered Will to await them in backyard of the apartment to which he followed the order without hesitation.

"There is a way." Shadow told Amanda. "So that my love. Is not left behind, turn her into a crystal necklace.

Following the incantation Amanda transformed into a crystal necklace. Shadow then followed up by zapping the crystal necklace onto herself.

"Good luck girls." Said Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.

Nixie, Lyla and Sirena watched on has Shadow, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma headed out into the courtyard of apartment. Moments later they dived into the water from a manmade jetty which reside in the courtyard.

On diving in the girls swam towards Mako Island at super speed, after having transformed into mermaids. While Will had already managed to set off towards Mako Island in Zane's borrowed zodiac boat.

After only a short while Shadow, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma swam into the underwater entrance of the moon pool, but came surfaced at outer part of moon pool were they saw what Nixie, Lyla and Sirena described expect for the fact that a third scientist was drilling into the walls.

"Shadow and Bella will you be able to take the guns away from the armed guards." Said Rikki.

"Leave this to us Rikki."

Shadow used Aerokinesis at the same time Bella used Substanciakesis, and much to the confusion of the first two guards who saw their 9mm pistols being blew from their hands and into the moon pool by a gust of wind. The other two guards were in disbelief upon seeing their 9mm pistols dropping to the ground has Bella's Substanciakinesis turned both of their hands into substance similar to a crystal.

"Now allow us to handle the rest." Cleo, Rikki and Emma said as they dived down and surfaced at centre of the moon pool.

The guards were unable to react, has upon surfacing Cleo, Rikki and Emma used their powers to create a hurricane-like weather to which they then aimed at both the guards and the scientists. Within seconds the hurricane-like weather cleared the area around the moon pool has it sent all of the guards and scientists flying out of the opening above the moon pool.

Cleo, Rikki and Emma then climbed out of the moon pool, and were closely by both Shadow and Bella who also transformed back into humans.

"Now all we do is free Amanda." Said Cleo.

Shadow then zapped the crystal necklace from herself and onto the ground. "In order to free my love, undo the spell to which I casted and free her from this crystal necklace."

Following the incantation Amanda transformed back from the crystal necklace.

"It good to see you all again." Said Amanda.

"We have get to the surface, has Will by now would probably be looking for his sister." Said Bella.

"Then let's go."

Amanda then zapped herself and girls from the moon pool and to the secret entrance of the trident cave. At the same time Shadow zapped herself from the moon pool and to the secret entrance of the trident cave.

"We about time we split up." Said Shadow.

"But we will be safe together." The girls said.

"No. Has you girls have to go and find Will before he reaches his sister, while we go and deal with Dr Denman chick." Shadow said.

Following this the group split up with Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma heading left, and both Shadow and Amanda heading right.

Meanwhile…

On the left side Cleo was using Aerokinesis, Rikki was using Pyrokinesis, Bella was using Substanciakinesis and Emma was using Cryokinesis has they were battling the firing guards while they rushed towards Sophie location.

"We won't be able to keep this up forever girls." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"We have to clear out the guards has otherwise my boyfriend could be in danger." Said Bella.

While on the right side both Shadow and Amanda suddenly became under fire by a dozen armed guards firing their 9mm pistols, upon them nearing a manmade camp were a dozen scientists were surveying the area. On having come under fire both Shadow and were forced to cover behind some trees.

"Allow me deal with these men my love." Shadow told Amanda. "My heart is black, theirs are not. To cleanse my heart of this darkness, set these men ablaze."

Following the incantation all of the guards and scientists within area became ablaze, and despite bring horrify by our far Shadow would go with her magic. The last thing Amanda wanted was to lose her love and so she simple remain silent has the guards and scientists were screaming in pain.

"…Now let's deal with Dr Denman." Said Amanda.

To be continued


	4. The Trident job

Chapter 11*: The Trident job

Moments later both Shadow and Amanda had reached the manmade camp, after having passed dozens of still blazing guards. Upon reaching the camp however, and apart from the still blazing scientists neither Shadow nor Amanda could find any signs that Dr Denman had even reached the camp.

"Do you think this is a ploy?" Amanda asked.

"I don#'t know, but just in case it about time we zapped ourselves to the girls location." Said Shadow.

Has the dozens of guards and scientists turned to ash, both Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves from the area and to the location of the girls who themselves had just reached the forward camp where they saw Sophie surrendering herself to Will.

"Why would I surrender to you guys? When all you bought is a brat of a child!" Sophie stood up and yelled.

"What did you say hamster." Amanda said, has she zapped her finger at Sophie and turned her into a Syrian hamster.

Shadow then stared down at Will. "If you expose our secret to anyone, then I will make sure that you live to regard it."

"Anyway, did you both find any signs of Dr Denman? Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma asked.

"We found no signs of Dr. Denman venturing onto the Island." Shadow and Amanda answered.

Will turned around and angrily looked at the girls.

"Would you all mind zapping yourselves away from the area. Since neither of you are willing to change my sister back from being a Hamster." Will angrily said to both Shadow and Amanda.

With that Shadow zapped herself and girls away from area, at the same time Amanda zapped herself away from the area, and all ended outside of the ocean's café.

"So it seems that mission was a success." Nixie, Lyla and Sirena said on approach to them.

At the same time…

"Will didn't mean this far away. Though I think it best if I head back has the last thing I wanted is for my relationship with him to end." Bella then dived into ocean and swam back towards Will's house, after she had transformed into a mermaid.

"…We may need your help again girls." Nixie, Lyla and Sirena said upon arriving at the girls.

"And what help do need this time." Said Shadow.

"You see. Tonight is a full moon, and during tonight's full moon I am sure that Zac will make a break for the trident. Because of this I was hoping that you girls could also become waitress for tonight's Halloween party." Said Nixie.

"We better ask Carly then. Cos this trident is also a danger to us." Said Cleo and Emma.

Nixie, Lyla, Sirena, Cleo, Rikki and Emma along with both Shadow and Amanda who were holding hands proceed towards, and entered the ocean's café which was all set up for the Halloween party.

"So girls, what can I do for you girls?" Carly asked.

"We would also like to become waitress for tonight's Halloween party." Amanda answered.

Carly point blank told them no, and even turn her back on them has she proceed towards the counter."

"How about we use a little magic to influence her decision." Shadow whispered to Amanda.

Amanda nodded in agreement, and with that they both pointed and zapped their fingers at Carly which in turn caused her to turn around and re approached them. "Excuse me before, has I was meant to say that I will be seeing you all tonight.

Carly turned around confused to what she had just said, with the other mermaids excluding Shadow saying "You know girls. Just like our mermaid powers, Magic can't also sort out every situation which arises." All of the mermaids whispered excluding Shadow.

That night…

Everyone gathered at the ocean's café all dressed up for the Halloween party, with both Sirena and David ready to begin their performance. Nixie, Sirena, Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Shadow and Amanda turn ready to become waitress for night but before that both Nixie and Sirena approached Evie.

"Do you know were Zac is Evie?" Nixie and Lyla asked.

"Yes, has he is meeting me here. Though I don't see why it's any of business to where Zac is." Said Evie.

Lyla then turned to Nixie.

"Maybe if keep watch at both locations, then we will surely not miss Zac." Lyla said to Nixie, but who were then approached by Shadow.

"You know that I could always use magic too find him." Said Shadow.

"No. Has for now I think it best if Lyla scopes out his garage and for you and Amanda to remain here just in case." Said Nixie.

Minutes passed by and has the Halloween party got into full swing, with both David and Sirena having already begun their performance. While Sirena was singing and as the other girls became waitress with an apron around waist, Sirena had approached Zac's garage.

Inside of the Zac's room. Both he and Cam were preparing for rise of full moon with a laptop located on Zac's desk which showed the exact time when the full moon was going to rise. Zac meanwhile was almost ready to open the last blind located near the laptop.

"Our long before the moon rises." Said Zac.

Cam looked at the laptop which read "30 second" "It rise in about 30 seconds."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Cam asked Zac.

"Don't worry has I almost handle it the last." Zac answered Cam's question.

"I hope your right. Has I can't carry out this plan by myself." Said Cam.

As the time on the laptop ran out, and with Lyla just arriving at the garage. Zac opened the blinds and fall under the influence of the moon, immediately preceding out of his door with Lyla watching from just behind cover of the house.

"Speak to Zac." Cam said having followed Zac out of the house. "That is just great."

Lyla then raised her hand and was about to stop Zac with her powers, but quickly lowered it upon seeing Zac snapping out of the effects of the moon after hearing him say "Come on we got a party to get to."

15 minutes later…

Almost everyone at the party was dancing, expect of course was both the waitress and Evie who was awaiting for Zac's arrival. On Zac's and Cam's arrival Lyla quickly approached Nixie who had a waiting tray in her hand.

"I see that Zac's arrived and is not under the influence of the moon." Said Nixie.

"He is getting better at this." Said Lyla.

As the night progressed, and with dance now full of dances everyone including Sirena but expect for Shadow and Amanda was keeping a close eye of Zac who current dancing with Evie. Has Cam himself had already left the party.

Within moments and as Evie dancing came full circle they all lost track of Zac which in the process caused Sirena to fake a cough which effetely ended the performance with David asking "Are you alright?"

"Am fine. I just need some air." Sirena answered.

Sirena quickly followed Nixie, Lyla, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma out of the café. While on the other hand both Shadow and Amanda rushed into the female toilets.

On exiting the café the girls dived into the water after Zac, with them having transformed into mermaids. Meanwhile both Shadow and Amanda were inside of the female toilets upon Shadow closing the door behind them.

"Apart from you Hunni…Let's show these mermaids how useful magic can be." Said Amanda.

"Then let's go, cos I bet I know where he heading." Said Shadow.

Shadow and Amanda then zapped themselves from the female toilets and to the opened secret entrance of the trident cave.

"A Hex will be placed on this area, and if a boy were to enter. Then the boy will fall into a deep sleep."

Shadow and Amanda almost immediately zapped themselves away from area, but just before Zac arrived at the entrance to trident cave. Upon entering the area Zac active the Hex which was placed their following Shadow's incantation, and which suddenly became visible.

This ultimately caused Zac to fall into a deep sleep, in the process collapsing to the ground and Hex seemly disappeared right before Nixie, Lyla, Sirena Cleo, Rikki and Emma arrived at the street entrance to the trident cave.

This did also confusion the girls who despite being trick by Cam could only see Zac laying unconsciously on the ground meters away from the entrance to the trident cave.

"What happen here? Because I hate to admit it, but Zac's plan would have succeed due to him being helped by Cam.

"Could it have been our witch friends?" Cleo and Emma asked.

"It's impossible because not even witches have the power to be in two places at once." Said Lyla.

"Anyway. It seems we have to remain here until the full moon passes." Said Rikki.

Cleo, Rikki and Emma wanted to remain with the girls but decided to head back to the oceans café, mainly due to Nixie, Lyla and Sirena saying "Leave this to us. As you did help us protect Mako Island from Dr Denman and her goons."

To be continued


	5. H20 goes to college

Chapter 12*: H20 goes to college

Bella entered Will's house, watching him feeding his Hamster Sophie who was now inside of a Hamster Cage located on the desk.

"Am sorry for what happen to your sister darling." Said Bella.

"It's not your fault. However this is the extract reason why I aren't going to confront the about this." Said Will.

Meanwhile…

Cleo, Rikki and Emma had gathered at Shadow's and Amanda's apartment. After the door opened, and upon them entering the apartment both Shadow and Amanda saw that their carrying leaflets about different collages within the area.

"Am guessing you guys are thinking of going off to college." Amanda asked.

"After yesterday's events, we have decided that it would better if we attain collage and not spend too much time at Mako Island." The girls said, placing the leaflets onto the table.

"I suppose there is no harm in looking at golden coast college." Said Shadow.

"We best go has the college itself seems to quiet away from here." Said Emma.

Expect of course that Shadow and Amanda instead zapped themselves and the girls from the apartment, and to the female toilets of the golden coast college.

"You know girls, you can't just zapped into a collage especial since we are non-students." Said Cleo, Rikki and Emma.

"At least now we can split up and fully explore this college." Shadow and Amanda told the girls, before Shadow followed up by saying "Besides if everything goes wrong. Then I will simple freeze or stop time."

Despite the fact that they could hear the hallways full of both college students and teachers who were heading towards their classes. Shadow, Amanda, Cleo, Rikki and Emma processed from the female toilets.

Upon exiting the female toilets the split up, with Shadow and Amanda heading left. While Cleo, Rikki and Emma headed right.

"Remember girls we are to meet back here within a few hours so that Shadow and I can zapped you all back home." Said Amanda.

"We won't forget." Said Cleo, Rikki and Emma.

10 minutes later…

By now the students and teachers were all in their classes. This however didn't stop Shadow and Amanda from entering the block B cooking class, but the unknown teacher treat them like any other students and order them to find an empty work space.

"Understood Miss." Said Shadow and Amanda.

Meanwhile…

Cleo, Rikki and Emma weren't as Lucky has Shadow and Amanda. Mainly due to the reason that they had been picked up by college , and were current awaiting the arrival of the head mistress inside of the college's security room.

"I knew we should have asked permission before we came." Said Rikki.

"But there wouldn't call the police would then." Said Cleo.

"Then I guess our only options, is to once again rely on magic to get us out of this situation." Said Emma.

While back inside of the cooking class both Shadow and Amanda saw that the other students had almost finished baking their cake.

"You only have 2 minutes left to bake, before I come around and judge them." The teacher said.

Moments later…

"It's our time to strike Amanda." Said Shadow.

Amanda then zapped a carrot cake onto the worktop, almost immediately following up by yelling "Were finished miss!"

The other students stop baking upon hearing two unknown students declaring that they had already finished braking, with the teacher promptly heading towards them. She however quickly became amaze after seeing that they already had a carrot cake in front of them.

"Tell me girls. How did you manage to a bake a cake without using any of this provide equipment?" The teacher asked them.

"All well," Shadow said, as she suddenly froze time by clicking her right hand finger.

Seeing an opportunity both Shadow and Amanda escape from the cooking room to which Shadow re clicked her fingers, in the process causing time within the cooking room to resume.

"We best find the girls." Said Amanda.

An hour later…

As break time came around with many of student exiting their classes. Cleo, Rikki and Emma were still searching around the college for both Shadow and Amanda, while trying to evade the college security.

"We can't get caught or otherwise these students may know the fact that we are non-students." Said Emma.

"It doesn't matter. Has at least we will get a sense of what college will be like." Said Rikki.

"And going by what these student are saying, then this collage is right for us." Said Cleo.

Without thinking they immediately proceed back towards the head mistress's office, and despite seeing that the students were looking at them. They all just presume that they were also students of the college.

"Come on it time to see if we can enrol here." Said Cleo and Emma.

"Remember that still have to find Shadow and Amanda before it's too late." Said Rikki.

Unbeknown to them both Shadow and Amanda were outside of the college ground and getting surround by a gang of boys who had already took sight of Shadow's and Amanda's exposed cleavage due Amanda having followed in steps of her girlfriend and zapped a new outfit which consisted of a cleavage revealing black bikini top, tight low-riding jeans and trainer's.

"It dangerous to wear sure exposing outfits, and if she area wasn't seeable then by now child. Your very deep cleavage would be mine." The lead boy said.

In response to this Shadow and Amanda make out in front of boys who by now were getting ready to pouch on them. Within moments both Shadow and Amanda turned back around to the boys with Shadow even casting an incantation which went "Give these boys their desire, and make this area unseeable," and caused an unseeable force field to form around the area.

"Now you boys can forced your dirty desires on my girlfriend and me without worrying about being spotted." Said Amanda.

The boys tried to escape from the area but was stopped by a force field like dome which kept them trap within the area. "How did you do that?"

"Didn't you boys want to force yourself upon us…Needless to say, you are now a frog!" Shadow suddenly zapped and turned one of boys into a frog.

Though this also caused the other boys in the group to collapse to ground. Mainly due to the shock of seeing a human be turned into a frog. Not long after Cleo, Rikki and Bella arrived at scene has the force field around the area disappeared, once again allowing the area to be visible.

On arrival the girls saw a frog jumping area from the area, but also saw four unconscious boy laying just in front of both Shadow and Amanda.

"By any chance. Are you girls responsible for this?" Cleo, Rikki and Bella asked.

"Why would you girls ask sure a question/" Shadow countered with another question.

"Because the head mistress has allowed us to enrol in this college." The girls answered.

With this Cleo, Rikki and Emma headed back into the college, while both Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves from the college and to Rikki's café where they were immediately confronted by Bella and Will.

"I need a word with you girls." Bella said in an angry tone.

"Is this cos of the fact that I turned your sister into a Hamster, for insulting my girlfriend?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. So please can you undo your spell and change her back from a hamster." Said Will.

"Am sorry Will but she is too much of threat to us." Said Shadow.

"But I will make sure that she keeps your witchy secret." Said Will.

"Though aren't you forgetting that she an ally of Dr Denman?" Amanda questioned Will's loyalty.

Suddenly Will gladded Bella by the hand and despite being disappointed, quickly headed into Rikki's café. Shadow and Amanda then zapped themselves back to their apartment to which Amanda then gladded Shadow's hand and led her up the stairs.

"Follow me Shadow, has it time I show you what I can offer." Said Amanda.

To be continued


	6. The reef of trouble

Chapter 13*: The reef of trouble

30 minutes earlier…

The bedroom was a pigsty, as Shadow's and Amanda's clothing littered the floor with a mobile phone laying on the bedside table. Shadow and Amanda themselves had just finished having sex, and were now lying beside one another.

"So Hunni, How did you find my body?" Amanda asked.

"I found your body a delight and at least now our bodies have connected." Shadow answered.

Suddenly the mobile phone went off to which Amanda answered the phone to Bella. Within seconds Amanda disconnect the call and placed the phone back onto the bedside table.

"It seems Bella wants us to meet her at Rikki's cafe." Said Amanda.

"Sure, but first let's go one more around." Said Shadow.

Present time…

Bella was awaiting the arrival of both Shadow and Amanda, has she herself was standing at bottom of ramp which led towards Rikki's cafe. She didn't have to wait long however has minutes later Shadow and Amanda zapped in front of her.

"I see that you are still using magic to get around Shadow." Said Bella.

"Hm…So why did you request a meeting?" Shadow asked.

"Because I wanted to apologize for yesterday, and since Cleo, Rikki and Emma have to contend with collage. Has I wonder if you could accompany me to Mako Island, as I got something important tell you."

"Very well. We shall accompany you to Mako Island." Said Shadow.

Bella and Shadow then dived into the Marina, and swam towards Mako Island at super speed after they transformed into mermaids.

"Earth and air, water and sand, turn me into a mermaid at least until I climb on land."

They were almost immediately followed by Amanda who upon casting the incantation also transformed into a mermaid.

A short while later Bella, Shadow and Amanda swam into the under entrance to the moon pool, and came to surfaced in its centre. On surfacing Shadow and Amana headed to the right side edge of the moon pool were Shadow wrap her arms around Amanda's neck.

"I am glad that you taught me this spell Hunni." Said Amanda.

"Remember though Hunni, that unlike me and Bella you will be unable to use your powers until you transform back into Human." Shadow then faced Bella. "Didn't you say that you had someone important to tell us?"

"I just want to say that I will do anything for our friendship to become anew." Said Bella.

Suddenly Lyla surfaced in the moon pool, and which bought concern among the girls after seeing that Lyla looked as if she had just been chased.

"Hey, where's Nixie and Sirena?" Bella asked.

"They have been captured by Marine Biologists, and I myself was barely able to escape." Lyla answered in a sadden tone.

"I bet Dr Denman was behind their capture." Said Amanda.

"I doubt it because it seemed nothing like boat, but does seem like a long fishing boat." Said Lyla.

Following this revelation Lyla, Shadow, Amanda and Bella dived down and out of the under entrance to the moon pool. They were all swimming at super speed and in the direction of the Great Barrier Reef.

The boat's anchored in middle of the ocean, and to which caused them surfaced at the ladders leading up to the boat.

"Why don't take look around the ship. Has it does seem that now it very likely that she was involved." Said Lyla.

"First though we have deal with this problem." Rikki said, has she pointed at the boat's ladders.

Seeing that the girls were confusion about their next move. Shadow took the initiative and used Aerokinesis to levitate Lyla onto the boat which in turn transformed back into a Human. She then used Aerokinesis to levitate Shadow onto the boat which in turn also transformed her back into human.

"Alright Lyla you go for Bella and I will go for my love." Said Shadow.

"Understood." Said Lyla.

Within moments Bella was levitated onto the boat by Lyla who was using Aerokinesis. At the same time Amanda was also levitated onto the ship by Shadow who was using Aerokinesis, and in turn caused both Bella and Amanda to transform back into a human at the extracted time.

"I guess we have to begin searching the boat now." Said Bella.

Before they could even begin searching, and much to their admonishment both Nixie and Sirena surfaced at edge of the boat.

"I thought you guys were capture." Lyla tearfully said.

"We were captured, and if it wasn't for Dr Denman then by now we would test subjects. For this reason we have go and save her from being killed by her now former team." Nixie and Sirena said.

"What! You expected us to help one our enemies?" Said Shadow.

"Yes. Cos if she was still our enemy then why would she betray her fellow Marine Biologists and help us escape from the lab." Said Sirena.

Amanda then kissed Shadow on the lips, before whispering "This would be our prefect change to ensure that she never comes after marine lift again." Shadow then immediately changed her mind by saying "Then lead the way has this boat will be our transported.

Nixie and Sirena then began to lead boat towards the Great Barrier Reef due to Amanda having already zapped the boat to do so, in effect causing the boat's anchor to rise by itself.

25 minutes later…

Amanda zapped the boat in turn causing it to stop. Has their path was blocked by dozens of ships searching the Great Barrier Reef with dozens of Marine Biologists on-board of the ships, and protected by four armed guards to a ship.

While Lyla used her Aerokinesis to first levitate Nixie onto the ship, Bella approached the front of the ship and said "What now has without Cleo, Rikki and Emma we will be unable to wimp up a storm."

"Not if you're a witch." Shadow said. "Waves to toss with violent motion, Squall upon a tranquil ocean. Clouds and rain, thunder and lightning, give me a storm that's truly frightening."

Following the incantation a fiery storm ascend on the area with the sea becoming stormy. There was lighting mixed with thunder, 300 mph winds mixed with heavy rain.

Despite the boat rocking due to the storm seas, the girl's worries weren't over as within minutes of Shadow's incantation Nixie, Lyla, Sirena and Bella fled into the boat immediately upon seeing a massive income tsunami.

Within seconds of them fleeing into the boat, Shadow had casted anther incantation which went "To protect us from this tsunami storm, I hear by degree that this storm will descend from our heads," and caused the storm clouds to descend just beyond the boat.

The girls rushed our immediately upon feeling they had reached clam waters. On heading out they all saw the storm was indeed still raging just beyond their position, and to fact that Shadow and Amanda were watching has the tsunami storm wiped out and cleared the Great Barrier.

Five minutes later…

Dr Denman was naked and tie up to a post in a secret lab located near but a lot more beyond The Great Barrier Reef. She found herself staring down a firing squad made up of the four remaining guards who were armed M-16, with the last seven members of her team watching on from just behind the firing squad.

"You don't have to do this!" Dr. Denman yelled at them.

"You are no longer our leader Dr. Denman!" The lead Biologist shouted. "And your death would make up for the fact that you had betray all Biologists. My aligning yourself with and allowing them mermaids to escape only moment after we arrived on the Island.

Suddenly both Shadow and Amanda zapping him near Dr Denman with Amanda immediately zapping her finger and turning the guard's guns into snakes which effetely bit them in the neck.

"Run!" Amanda shouted.

The Marine Biologists hesitate for a second, before they scream and rushed towards the door. At the same time of this however Shadow yet again zapped herself a new outfit which consisted of a black cleavage revealing tank-top. Black tights underneath a horizontally striped, belt buckled down skirt, and Black leather cowgirl boots. She was also has double holsters by her shirt.

"Why have you changed your outfit again my love? Especial since it you now wear double holsters by your shirt." Said Amanda.

"Because these men don't deserve magic." Shadow said. "So my skills are not a burden. Give me the skills of a master gunslinger."

Following the incantation Shadow drew and fired her pair of Modified 92F Beretta's at the remaining Marine Biologists with ambidextrous marksmanship. Upon them falling to ground, and has Amanda free Dr Denman by zapping the rope with her finger. She herself turn to Shadow and said "You have to undo that spell has this is no place for guns."

"We only save you Dr Denman because both Nixie and Sirena had assure us that you have aligned with us, but am afraid that I am not undo any spell because besides Dr Denman. If we ever again get into a situation were we have expose ourselves in order to protect ourselves, then at least we these guns we won't have to expose ourselves has witches." Said Shadow.

To be continued


	7. Shadow the gunslinger

Chapter 14*: Shadow the gunslinger

The café hadn't opened for business yet that day, so Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves into the café, and quickly saw that Zane, Lewis and Will had left note which read "Not able to come back just yet has we are busy" They then turned to off another.

"Your pair of Modified 92F Beretta's have already struck fear in hearts of many." Said Amanda.

"That's why I deicide to keep them, and if it comes to it then I can always casted an illusion spell." Said Shadow.

"Come we best let the girls know that their boyfriends have disappeared." Said Amanda.

At the same time…

Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella had met up with Dr Denman inside the Biologist lab located within the sea world sea world marine park. She herself had line out equipment which included cameras, monitoring equipment and three alert wristbands.

"So, What's your game here Dr Denman? Has I never would thought you request a meeting with us." Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma Said

"Because I want to make up for my past crimes, and so I request you here so that you can hope place this equipment around Mako." Said Dr Denman.

"It seems that we are not wasting our day off college. Has does this mean you are proposing an alliance." Said Rikki.

Dr Denman nodded just has Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves into the Biologist lab.

"I can see that you still have your Beretta's." Said Dr Denman

"Regardless. It would seem that your guys have disappear somewhere." Said Shadow.

"Didn't they know that this is our only day of college for this week?" Said Cleo and Emma.

"We could always use a tracking spell to locate them." Said Amanda.

Instead opting for a tracking spell, the girls instead asked Shadow and Amanda to zap them to the café to which Shadow and Amanda zapped them to Rikki's cafe with their fingers.

"I think we will also go has at least this way. You be able to prove that you have indeed become our ally."

With that Shadow and Amanda themselves from the Biologist lab and to the inside of Rita's house.

Meanwhile…

Upon the girls being zapped to Rikki's café. They imndately proceed towards the Marina in a hope that would find Zane's zodiac boat, but much to their surprise they saw that the zodiac boat was no were to be seen.

"It would seem that girls were right about our boyfriends disappearing." Said Cleo, Rikki and Bella.

"But were about would they go." Said Emma.

"I say first we check out Mako island, and if they not there then we check out the oceans café." Said Rikki.

With that Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma dived into the Marina and swam towards Mako Island at super speed, after having transformed into mermaids.

20 minutes later…

After seeing that the girls were not inside of Rita's house. Both Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves from house and into the Grotto were Nixie, Lyla and Sirena were in a lesson with Rita who in turn noticed that Shadow was carrying double holsters by her shirt.

"So Shadow, Are you really carrying weapons now?" Rita asked.

"That's right, and will you allow to turn half of this grotto into a temporary firing range." Said Shadow.

"Sure has after all we are all allies." Said Rita.

Shadow then zapped a gun range into half of Grotto, but this also caused Nixie, Lyla and Sirena to get distract from their lessons in order to watch Shadow.

"Are you happy to the fact that your girlfriend is carrying guns?" Nixie asked Amanda upon seeing Shadow's ambidextrous marksmanship has she took down dozens of targets at once.

"I don't mind. Cos after all we have already broken many of the magic council rules." Said Amanda.

Within seconds the firing range was destroyed by Shadow who had kept firing her duel Modified Beretta's. She then holstered her duel Modified Beretta's, before she zapped the Grotto whole again.

"Foolish girls their no harm in acquiring weapons. Though I heard Sirena that your Sister Aquata had offered you a change to return to the pods." Said Shadow.

"She did, but since we stopped Zac from requiring the trident I have decided that I would prefer to remain with my friends." Said Sirena.

Meanwhile…

Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma had surfaced at the surfaced at the centre of the moon pool. Upon surfacing they saw that their boyfriends Lewis, Zane and Will had set up small party to celebrate their years has mermaids to which the girls swam to their boyfriends excluding Emma.

"Surprise." The boys said. "And has the signs say we set up this little party to celebrate the year you became, and to bring all of the group back together."

"Does that also included Shadow, Amanda, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena?" Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma asked.

"You would have to get hold of them, but yes has this could our last gathering." Lewis answered the girls.

5 minutes later…

After reliving the call from Cleo, Shadow, Amanda, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena immediately proceed down the hallway, and into the tunnel which led to the pool. On arriving at the pool Shadow, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena dived into and swam out of its underwater entrance at super speed, but were immediately followed by Amanda who casted an incantation which were "Earth and air, water and sand, turn me into a mermaid at least until I climb on land" which transformed her into a mermaid.

Not long after reliving the call. Shadow, Nixie, Lyla, Sirena and Amanda swam into the underwater entrance to the moon pool, and to the relief of other group members surfaced at the centre of moon pool.

"I can see that you didn't zapped yourselves in this time." Said Rikki.

"Since this is your celebration. I decided that it would only be right if we came the normal way." Said Shadow.

"And this would be only day we would be able to gathered together. Has tomorrow our girlfriends are back at college." Said Lewis, Zane and Will.

"So it was true about you girls going to college." Said Lyla.

"Yes and to be honest I am also now consisting weather or not to join the golden coast college." Said Bella.

"Anyway, let's get this party started." Said Zane.

The girls then climbed out of the moon pool, and upon transforming back into Humans the group gathered in the circle. The circle itself included Cleo and Lewis, Rikki and Zane, Bella and Will, Shadow and Amanda who already making out with one another, but the group also included Emma, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena

"It good that we can have panic with our boyfriends." Said Cleo.

"Regardless to which it seems that Dr Denman had placed the motoring equipment around Mako." Emma said upon noticing a motion sensor.

"Does that mean that she will no longer come after us?" Nixie, Lyla and Siena asked.

"I believe that is the case." Amanda answered.

Within minutes the couples got up and danced at the edge of moon pool. While Bella, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena gathered in their own little circle.

"Hey why don't you girls join us and dance under these beauty lights." Said Shadow.

"Maybe later has right now we are just enjoying this relaxing moment." Said Bella and Nixie.

Hours passed and has it reached early evening Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves along with Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Bella, Will, Emma, Nixie, Lyla and Sirena back to edge of the moon pool, after they had spent most of the afternoon exploring Mako Island.

The girls then dived into the moon pool and swam out of underwater entrance at super speed, after having transformed into mermaids.

"It seems that they left us to deal with three." Said Shadow.

The boys didn't know what think about what Shadow had said, but moments later and much to annoy of Shadow. She and Amanda zapped themselves and the boys from moon pool, and to Rikki's café.

"You boy's best be thankful to my gunslingering girlfriend." Said Amanda.

To be continued


	8. Farewell my friends

Chapter 15*: Farewell my friends

Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves into the back of the café. Upon exiting the backroom they saw that Zane was setting up café for opening, but they also saw Bella's and Nate's band setting up on stage without Bella anywhere in sight.

"Zane, Do you know were Lewis is?" Amanda asked, and which caused Zane to turn around to her.

"He is at home checking the moon patterns again, but why are you asking especial since Bella has gone with girls to college." Said Zane.

"It doesn't concern you Zane." Said Shadow.

Zane did however distract Nate's band upon Shadow and Amanda zapping themselves from the café, and to Cleo's house. Lewis then sudden turned away from his laptop and faced both Shadow and Amanda.

"What can I do for girls?" Lewis asked.

"We wanted to know what time the moon rises tonight." Shadow and Amanda answered.

"Going by these patterns it would seem that the moon rises at exactly 8pm." Said Lewis.

"Then would you be able to gathered girls at café immediately upon them finishing college. Cos we have something we need to tell them." Said Shadow.

Lewis nodded, and with that Both Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves from Cleo's house to the Grotto were potion bottles were laying on the table.

"Sorry but we can't stay has we need to find Rita's cat." Said Nixie, Lyla and Sirena.

"It just that we came here to say goodbye." Said Shadow and Amanda.

"Well, will we ever see you again?" Lyla asked.

"Don't worry girls has we will come back and visit sometime." Shadow answered.

Rikki's café- 16:00pm

The girls arrived at café just many minutes after dropping off their college stuff at home. On them entering the café they saw that both Shadow and Amanda had just been served drinks by a waitress, but who also invited them over.

Within moments Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma gathered at Shadow's and Amanda's table.

"The reason I asked for you here is because by tonight's full moon we may be leaving the golden coast." Said Shadow.

"But would ever see each other again?" Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma asked.

"Of course. Has after all we are only a whisker away." Amanda answered.

"Then can we at least hang out together until them." Said Rikki.

Upon seeing that nobody was looking at them. Shadow and Amanda Immediately zapped themselves and the girls form the café, and to Block C of the golden coast college which was currently closed.

"We shouldn't be at here." Said Emma.

"Don't worry. Has nobody's around and we could have a little bit of fun." Said Shadow.

"What do you mean by fun?" Cleo and Emma asked.

"Simple." Shadow answered. "So we can spread our finals hours together, turn this into a nightclub scene."

Following the incantation part of inside of college transformed into a nightclub which even had two bouncers at door with a DJ also playing music to an empty dance floor, and two female bartenders behind the bar. This did however surprise the girls who stated that they would have prefer to go for one last swim.

"Maybe. Though at least for a few hours we go a nightclub to ourselves." Said Amanda.

With that Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella gave in and followed both Shadow and Amanda into the nightclub, after being let passed by the bouncers. While Shadow and Amanda proceed towards the dance floor, the girls approached the bar.

"Can we have a round of drinks please?" Emma asked.

"Just a moment please." The first bartender answered has she head over to prepare the drinks.

With the music still blaring Shadow and Amanda were still dancing on the dance floor, but at the time as they make out with each other.

"It seems that girls have almost forgotten that this still the college ground." Said Amanda.

"At least we gave them a parting gifted. So why don't go and join them." Said Shadow.

Shadow then gladded Amanda's hand and led her towards the girls.

"It's a good thing that we have already gotten you drinks." The girls yelled over the sound of the music.

Hours passed has the girls were dancing, drinking and partying, but after only a few hours Shadow, Amanda, Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma headed out of nightclub to which Shadow then casted an incantation which were "Reverse this spell, and return it back to what it was." Upon the nightclub transforming back to normal Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma wanted to know if they would allow them to say their goodbyes.

In response to that Shadow said "Shall we go then."

With that Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves and the girls from Block C of the college, and to Rikki's café where they saw that moon was beginning to rise over Mako Island.

"Don't worry girls, cos has we stated we will only be a whisker away." Said Shadow and Amanda.

"Well then until we meet again my friends." Said Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Emma.

Within seconds both Shadow and Amanda zapped themselves from Rikki's café, and to edge of the moon pool. The full moon raised to above the moon pool moments later, which in turn caused the moon pool to become active.

Upon the moon pool becoming active Amanda asked "How do we know if we are even able to return?"

"Leave that to be Hunni." Shadow said. "I call upon the forbidden voices, over this moonlit night. In order to know if we are able to return, I hereby decree at this moment. That I summon fourth Sabina Spellman." Said Shadow.

Following the incantation Sabrina Spellman suddenly appeared in front of both Shadow and Amanda. Though Sabrina herself was surprised but confused about suddenly ending up at Mako Island.

"Have you guys finally made decision about my offer?" Sabrina asked.

"What offer?" Amanda countered with another question.

"Sorry…Though you must have used an unknown spell because without warning I disappeared from by dinner date with Harvey, and now find myself at Mako Island." She did also notice that Shadow was wearing double holsters by her shirt.

"Not even the council knows about this spell." Shadow said. "And that is because this a forbidden spell which allows a user to bring anyone from the universes to their current location without leaving any magical trace."

She then followed up by zapping herself a forbidden spell book much to dismay of Sabrina.

"Am guessing that dark lord Nimway gave you that forbidden spell book, and to fact that you are again going to study on more forbidden spells." Said Sabrina.

"Anyway, let's get back to the offer." Said Amanda.

"Well since am I here then I might has well tell you that the magic council has dropped already charges relating to the incident with dark lord Nimway, and because of this Harvey and I were wondering if you both would like to move in with us." Said Sabrina.

"Sure. Well then shall we go?" Shadow and Amanda.

With that Shadow flicked though the book of forbidden spells until she had reached the 10th page. She then gave it to Amanda to hold open, while she looked at and casted incantation which went "I call upon the forbidden voices, to hear by plea and by doubt. So that we may return to once we came, take us from this location, and transport us to the house of Sabrina Spellman.

Following the incantation a magic like dome enveloped from the ground, and upon surrounding them transported them to Sabrina's houses were both Harvey and Salem were awaiting their arrival.

"I can see Shadow that you now a gunslingering witch." Said Salem

"Regardless. I glad to I see that you have accepted our offer of moving in, but where your clothing and stuff." Said Harvey.

"That's easy fixable."

In that second both Shadow and Amanda zapped in dozens of boxes and suitcases which most filled the area leading up to the stair.

The end


End file.
